


Intent

by scy



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto made the first move, but he isn't sure of the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Lattara asked for a personal kink to be included. I obliged.

From the entryway Ianto could see Jack's office lit up despite the hour and it seemed almost too bright. He had made the first move, because if he hadn't, Jack never would have crossed over into an open offer. But now that they had a date, Ianto wasn't sure of his next move. He glanced at his stopwatch and noted that he was close to being late, and he'd never back out of an agreement.

Jack was sitting at his desk when Ianto knocked and he gave him a considering look as the door shut softly.

"You have no idea what you're doing," he stated and Ianto shifted.

"Are you having second thoughts, sir?"

"No, but I am curious. Why, if you hadn't done this before, did this seem like the right time to try something new?"

"It was long enough," Ianto said. He wasn't done mourning Lisa, a part of him might never be, but he hadn't died with her, and he meant to take advantage of that.

"And why me?"

"Who else, sir?"

There was no question about Gwen or Owen, both Jack and Ianto knew what those two were up to Tosh still jumped at certain sounds and avoided looking at people in the pubs. And Jack was a familiar cipher. If anyone would pick up on Ianto's innuendo, return it and not back off faster when they figured out he didn't know a lot, it would be Jack.

"So is it a problem that I haven't a clue how to go about this?"

"If you can't say it, then you're going to have trouble going any further."

"I thought you might be able to assist me, sir."

"You keep calling me 'sir,' Ianto, and I'm going to have to accelerate your education," Jack said teasingly.

"I've always been quick to catch on."

"Yes, you certainly have." Jack sounded pleased. He stepped closer and Ianto didn't let himself back into the door for support.

"So let's make this easy, Ianto. What would you do, usually?"

"With a woman?"

"Don't think of this in terms of gender, just go with your first impulse," Jack advised.

"I would touch you, here." Ianto said, reaching out to touch Jack on the arm, hand sliding up to rest on his shoulder. From there he moved to Jack's neck and paused, unsure, and then he met calm eyes and steeled himself to touch Jack's face. He traced out the line of eyebrow, cheekbone, and rested on the underside of his jaw, instinctively pressing upwards and tilting Jack's head back.

"Is this alright?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, this is fine," Jack was laughing and he let Ianto touch without any plan or sense of what he was after. Lisa used to tease him that he was so meticulous that she'd could leave and come back when he got his mind around to focusing on her. Jack didn't seem to mind the way that Ianto was learning his body, not below the social armor of clothing yet, but over his face, and then across his chest, trying to figure out where he was going.

"Sir, I mean, Jack, it wouldn't go amiss for you to give me some direction soon," Ianto prompted, knowing that there was a lot more he could be doing, but still too nervous to take that liberty.

"It's okay, Ianto, here." Jack moved Ianto's hands away without making it feel as though he was missing something, and then placed his hands on his braces. "It's customary for the clothing to be removed," he said, and Ianto's fingers slid the braces off Jack's shoulders. From there he went with the obvious and began unbuttoning Jack's shirt. When he felt fingers on his collar, he started, but Jack smiled at him and motioned for him to continue with what he was doing.

"I'm just helping you out of this suit," Jack said, as though he was simply saving time by being helpful.

"You are helpful," Ianto agreed.

"Some of the time," Jack said as he slid Ianto's jacket off and tossed it onto a chair. Tie and cufflinks were set more carefully on the desk, and then he started on the shirt buttons. He didn't take that off though, rather he left it open so he could put a hand on Ianto's chest.

"What about you?" Ianto asked, motioning to the clothing Jack was still wearing.

"I thought you'd like to keep going."

Ianto smiled and went back to figuring out whether Jack's braces should go down before he undid Jack's sleeves. He decided that they should, and applied himself to learning the intricacies of unfastening Jack's shirt as completely as he would a matter of national safety.

Jack didn't make any remarks that would have startled Ianto or made him feel any more conscious of divide in their experience, he hadn't even launched into one of his improbable anecdotes.   
"Are you worried that I might bolt?" Ianto asked.

"The way you're clutching my shirt, I'd say you'd take it with you."

"That's not an answer," Ianto said severely. He needed to know if Jack thought he was aware of what he wanted and that nothing like inexperience would deter him.

"Then no, I don't think you're the type to run, Ianto. You confront your problems, too often alone, and that's not what this is." Jack put his hands on either side of Ianto's face and brought them eye to eye.

Ianto had never asked Jack if he regretted killing Lisa and he knew that if he posed the question at this moment, Jack would answer, even if it obliterated any chances of this encounter. It felt too much like Jack thought Ianto was expecting a reward for being daring enough to incite this, and that wasn't Ianto's aim at all. Jack's motives might not always be explained, but his conviction was impossible to mistake, and Ianto had come to terms with that.

"Then what is this about, Jack?"

Jack grinned at Ianto's challenging look and leaned in to kiss him solidly. "I think you raised the possibilities of stopwatch games."

"I did, didn't I?" Ianto had forgotten he still had the stopwatch. "So did you want to see which one of us can finish undressing the other first?"

"It's not always about speed, Ianto," Jack said.

"It isn't?"

"Some things are about endurance," Jack explained, stepping back, braces hanging at his waist, still wearing t-shirt and pants. Back turned to Ianto, Jack toed off his shoes and stretched as if he was loosening up.

"Is this the teaching portion?" Ianto teased, and Jack faced him, finger to Ianto's lips.

"No talking, I think this one is self-explanatory." He rustled through Ianto's pockets, found the stopwatch and pressed the button to start its cycle.

Nothing about taking of his clothes was exaggerated, and Jack didn't flaunt himself to distract Ianto, it was much subtler. As Jack pulled his shirt over his head, Ianto realized the other man was telling him something as he exposed himself under Ianto's gaze.

Jack with much less on was both close to what Ianto had speculated he'd look like, and different. From all the stories Jack told, Ianto was expecting there to be more evidence of life fully enjoyed, but there weren't nearly as many scars as he should have had.

Ianto saw a couple, one low on Jack's belly, dropping below the waistband of his boxers, almost lost in the shadow of bone, and he was positive there had to be more, but they didn't stand out.

He stepped closer to put a hand on the scar, feeling the unevenness of healed flesh.

"Irate husband?" Ianto asked.

"No, his wife," Jack corrected. "She got over it." The grin that followed was telling and Ianto understood.

"You can be very persuasive."

"It's a talent," Jack said offhandedly, as if he wasn't down to his boxer shorts and being groped.

Ianto noticed that the stopwatch had been stopped and he looked at Jack. "When did you call time?"

"You touched me," Jack pointed out.

"So that was what you meant," Ianto smiled, not moving his hand off Jack's hip.

"You're catching on," Jack observed patiently, and Ianto guessed that anyone with the patience to wait out and prepare for an alien invasion wasn't going to have a problem with an unsure lover, and it was left to Ianto to make the final approach. A lot of people assumed he was an amateur when it came to stepping forward. He hadn't worked to dispel such assumptions, had been at peace with being out of the way most of the time, it had been second nature for him to hold things back so nobody would worry and in turn pry. Jack would never forget that it was within Ianto's nature to fight back. He didn't act like he thought the truth would free anyone. Jack could have moved in and overpowered him with his presence, but he stayed back.

Leaving one hand on Jack's hip, Ianto put the other at the base of Jack's neck and pulled him in closer for another kiss. Jack restrained himself at first, and his hands were like fog brushing against skin. Whether he was holding back to protect or torture was unclear and Ianto figured shuddering was an obvious enough assent. That worked and Jack took control of his mouth as if he had explicit permission.

It made it easier with Jack wearing less clothes, Ianto could get as close as he wanted and not feel as if he was being scrutinized. Jack wasn't at all self-conscious and his attitude made Ianto want to coax Jack to a bed, see him lazy and comfortable. Dozing the way anyone that knew hot sun could, with heat spreading down to their bones. Some of that must have been transferred through contact to Ianto because he let Jack direct him around and back up against Jack's desk. Clearly Jack intended to toss Ianto over the flat surface and have his way with Ianto. At this stage, Ianto thought it sounded promising enough for him to help boost himself up, although Jack demonstrated a strength that didn't show in their everyday work. Leaning on his elbows, Ianto kicked one leg against Jack's side.

"I feel rather unbalanced," he confessed.

"Already? I haven't even given you a reason for your head to spin," Jack said, promise heavy in his voice.

"Better get on with it," Ianto urged, "I might be having second thoughts."

"Not likely," Jack declared and unzipped Ianto's trousers ran his fingers along the seam and then dipped inside.

Ianto's head fell back. "Well called."

Jack's laugh was smug, but Ianto couldn't smart off when he was being treated to the tortuous build up to what he hoped was a blow job.

Now that he had Ianto where he wanted him, Jack teased with fingers and deliberate breaths that weren't enough for Ianto. "Please, stop messing about, Jack," he pleaded when the other man showed no signs of moving on quickly. It said a lot about how Jack had been looking forward to having Ianto in this position, but he knew there was more.

"Impatient, Ianto?"

"Jack, I think anyone you were leading on like this would agree I'm within my rights to knock you upside the head if you don't get on with it."

"I don't understand why nobody's commented on your deeply romantic nature," Jack mused, and then thankfully he pulled Ianto's cock out of his pants.

The novelty of having a man's mouth on his cock might have given Ianto pause if he hadn't lost muscle control when Jack demonstrated another ability with his tongue. Ianto's breathing sped up, an edge of frustration in each exhalation, too much like a whine for him to admit. Jack didn't pause to ask Ianto if he needed a moment to do battle with guilt or memories, he knew that wasn't what Ianto wanted.

Ianto's hips lifted and he would have warned Jack that he was close ,but the grip on his leg tightened and he let that be permission. Ianto could feel Jack's hands on his thighs, rubbing comfortingly as Ianto shook and the touch didn't ease away until his thoughts collected into sense.

"That was, uh." Ianto looked down at Jack where he was still crouched down, and wearing a fond expression.

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Ianto," Jack cautioned.

"I'm not, my head's fuzzy, not too bad though. I thought you promised to spin me around?" Ianto met Jack's eyes expectantly and got one of those rare, genuine wide smiles.

"There's time enough for that, I did give everyone else a few days for themselves," Jack reminded and Ianto stretched, laughing ruefully at the state of his clothing.

"I can see why you stripped down, I look like I was set upon by a crazed American with something to prove." After trying to brush a wrinkle out of his shirt he gave up.

"In a few minutes I will, again," Jack smirked and Ianto reached down to haul him upwards and up onto his chest. Jack laughed outright and let Ianto wrestle him around for a few seconds.

"My dignity may never recover," Ianto lamented.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Jack sounded extremely pleased with himself, like laying on his desk shoulder to shoulder with a subordinate, all his important papers and strange objects shoved aside was some sort of unforeseen pleasure to be drawn out and not taken for granted. Intimacy and all its possibilities were more frightening than being shut out, yet Jack relaxing in stages was some gift he didn't know how to accept without making a big deal out of it. Holding back a smart reply, Ianto thought it best to simply appreciate it and he closed his eyes too.


End file.
